Soundtrack to my Life
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Walking down to the gift shop Christi gets some ribbon and she slips her ring off and puts it on the ribbon then she goes and puts it in her locker. co-written with Ronnie T.C.
1. Chapter 1

Stalking though Settle Grace Mercy West Christina 'Christi' Jareau stalks through the halls. She was furious and not in the best of moods. She and Jackson had been fighting. She heads up to PEDs and she forces on a happy act and mood so that she wouldn't startle her patients or their parents. She walks into one of the rooms and smiles at the small boy lying in the hospital bed.

"Hey Brandon, how are you feeling kiddo?" she asks.

"A whole lot better! My side don't hurt no more! I gots stitches to!" he says smiling.

"That's good your side doesn't hurt anymore. I know you have stitches I'm coming in here to check on your stitches to see if they're ready to come out." She smiles as she heads over to the cabinet and grabs a pair of small gloves and slips them on.

She goes over to him and moves the blankets and moves the hospital gown and checks on the stitches.

"Guess what Brandon." Christi says.

"What?"

"Your stitches get to come out."

"Yay!" he says laughing.

After Christi finishes up with Brandon she walks out into the hallway and she sees Veronica coming up with Callie in a wheelchair.

"Callie! Hey! How are you feeling?" Christi asks her smiling.

"Veronica won't let me walk, but other than that, I suppose I'm fine."

"Arizona told me not to let you walk. You aren't allowed." Veronica smiles.

"Cleary."

Christi laughs hysterically.

"Well she's just looking out for your best interest." Christi says as Alex comes up.

"Hey Cal how are you feeling?"

"Veronica won't let her walk on Arizona's orders but she's fine other than that." Christi says catching him up.

"Interesting."

"Yup." She said as she sees Jackson and she snorts.

"I'll see you guys later I have other kids to check on."

"No you don't. I took care of that." Alex said.

"Well it's suddenly gotten too crowded here." She said grabbing a patent's chart off of the desk and walks away annoyed.

"Hey V, how's Mona doing since I haven't seen her in a while." Mark asks as he walks up to small group.

"She's fine. She misses you but you are of course too busy to see her. Like always." Veronica says to her ex-husband.

"I would like to come over and visit her more but with Sophia and all I can't! I've been really busy!"

"You could use your days off to come and see her!" Veronica snaps.

"Why can't she come and stay at my place?"

"Because I have sole custody!"

"She's old enough to make her own choices!" Mark growls.

"Do you not know how old Harmony is? She's only thirteen. The courts didn't grant her decision rights yet."

"She's technically old enough to make her own choices! Why don't you ask her what she wants."

"But not to the courts! I make her decisions and she's not staying with you!"

"Why are you being such a bitch about this!"

"How much do you know about her?"

"Enough."

"Do you know she has night terrors every night? I have to be there with her for those. I can't be away. Did you know that?"

"No."

"Did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Okay maybe I don't know her as well as you do but that's because you never let me see her for more than for like a half hour!"

"Cause you always have to go, Mark. 'Oh, honey, I gotta go. Patients waiting.' 'Sweetie, let me get back to go on that. Emergency.' Why do you think I divorced you?"

Mark just huffs and walks away. XXXX

"Damn it Christi listen!"

"No Jackson now go away! I'm busy!" she said as she watches one of her toddler patents get an MRI done of her head.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" he insists.

"Fine. You wanna talk about how you called my sister an annoying bitch or my father a drunk? Yea I'm not talking to you right now. Because I am beyond annoyed with you. I'm staying late picking up extra shifts and not to mention I may be getting sextuplets in a few hours so just leave me alone." Christi growls.

"Babe I'm sorry."

"Jackson just leave me alone! It's way to freaking late to say you're sorry. Now just leave me be!" she snorts.

"Christi…."

"Jackson leave!" she hisses.

He sighs and nods walking out. He knew he fucked up that morning slipping up calling her sister an annoying bitch and her dad a drunk. He should've just kept his mouth shut.

He heads down to the cafeteria to go and get something to eat and drink.

Walking into the room Veronica looks at Christi.

"You know what Jackson did isn't as bad as what Mark did."

"Yea I know but still. I'm pissed at him for saying it. He didn't have to say it. Besides its right up there with what Mark did."

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asks.

"Because I can be."

"You know... It's really NOT right up there. It's maybe in the middle. Mark... Cheated on me... With his best friend's wife. I don't think that Jackson talking trash of your family is anywhere close to that."

"I guess but still." She sighs as she spots something.

"Stop right there for a second Dominic. What the hell is that?" Christi questions staring at the mass looking thing on the screen.

"It's a tumor." Veronica says plainly, and walks out of the room.

"Fuck." Christi sighs.

The girl was three and she had a tumor on her brain. This was one of those cases she dreaded telling the family.

"Get her out of there Dominic." Christi said making some quick notes and walking out of the room.

She heads up to the little girls room where her parents were waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams." She says simply.

"Dr. Jareau what's wrong with Amy? Is she going to be okay?" the father asks standing with his wife.

"Please sit." She said.

They look at each other and sit down.

"Okay with the MRI we found a tumor on her brain. At the moment its about the size of Amy's fist."

"Is there a way to get rid of it?"

"There is a way. We can do surgery to get rid of it. Dr. Shepherd is the surgeon who will do the surgery on Amy to get rid of the tumor." Christi said as Derek comes in.

"And in speaking of Dr. Shepherd this is him. Derek this is Mr. and Mrs. William's Amy's parents."

They finish discussing everything then Christi heads out.

She heads down to go and get a late lunch and she sees Derek. She goes and grabs her lunch then she heads over to the table where he was sitting.

"Hey, so Amy. What's the best approach to this. I mean she's only three."

"Right now I have no idea. I mean she's so young and major surgery could come with risks."

"I know." Sighs Christi picking at her fries in front of her.

"Do you think we should get Ronnie in on this? I mean since the tumor is close to her eyes?"

"I think we should. Next time I see her I'll get her in on it."

"Okay my ears are ringing. Are you talking about me?" Veronica teases coming up behind Christi.

"In fact we just were. My three year old patient Amy Williams, her tumor is right by her eyes and we need your help with the case since it's so close to her eyes." Christi says.

"Yea sure I'll help you out." Veronica says.

Christi smiles as Veronica joins them for lunch.

"So what's the best way to approach it?" Christi asks.

"We just gotta dive in there… And dig." Veronica shrugged. XXXX

Later that night, Veronica got home late. She walked through the door, set her purse and coat down, and called out for her daughter.

"Harmonia!"

"Don't call me that." she said, walking into the room.

"If I can't call you Harmonia, you can't call me mom."

"Alright, Veronica." Harmony smirked.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"What would you do if I said macaroni and hot dogs."

"I'd say you can make that yourself."

"Well then I don't what that." Harmony laughed. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh my God." Harmony said, walking toward the door, "It's a stranger!"

When she opened the door Veronica looked up to see Mark, carrying his baby in his arms.

"Hey, dad." Harmony smiled, and walked away from the door.

"Hey, Mark." Veronica said, "I see you brought your baby with you."

"What's her name?" Harmony asked.

"Sophia." Mark said, "Wanna hold her?"

"I can't handle babies." Harmony shook her head. She was right. The last time she held a baby, she almost dropped it.

"Callie home from the hospital?" Veronica asked, pulling things out from the fridge.

"Yeah. She's sleeping. Arizona said I could take Sophia and show Harmony." Mark said.

"Can dad stay for dinner?" Harmony asked Veronica.

"You don't mind, right?" Mark asked.

"Of course I do. But do whatever you want. Your spousal support checks pay for the house." Veronica muttered, getting back to cutting vegetables.

"What are we having?" Harmony asked.

"Possibly pina coladas and Chinese food." Mark laughed.

"Haha." Veronica said sarcastically, but couldn't help her smile, "That was way back when. We are having gazpacho tonight."

"I love gazpacho!"

"Never had it." Mark said.

"Every time I made it, you refused to eat it."

"It's just like, tomato soup." Harmony said. Soon, they sat down for dinner and Harmony smiled, "It's like old times."

"The old times will never come again." Veronica frowned. Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"Freak storm." Harmony said, "We didn't have those in New York."

"We also had a Brownstone in New York." Veronica sighed, "But New York was terrible. I hated New York."

"You hate Seattle, too."

"Addison had the right mind to move to California." Veronica said, "Maybe we'll move to Arizona. Love it there."

"Don't move." Mark said, "Harmony would go with you, and she's my daughter."

"Yeah, I know she is."

"I'm gonna head to bed." Harmony said.

"Sleep well."

"I have no control of that." Harmony laughed, then went down the hall. Mark took Veronica's hand in his.

"I miss you." he said. Veronica looked down, but Mark held her chin and made her meet his eyes. "I know you miss me, too."

"I don't." Veronica tried shaking her head, but Mark's firm hand prevented it. "I do… A little. And I know Harmony does, too."

"Move in with me." he said.

Veronica shook her head, or tried, "No, that's not a good idea."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"Of course I love you. We were married fifteen years. We got through you cheating with Addison. We got through that. Then you did it again. You did it with Lexie last September, and that was the last straw! Do you realize where I'm coming from?"

They had lived a good marriage until the previous year. Mark had cheated with Addison. They got through it. He didn't cheat again until it was with Little Grey. Veronica found them in the on-call room and divorced him. They were still in love, of course.

"Yes. How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"You can't. I will go back to you one day. I still love you, but right now… I'm not in love with you." XXXX

Practically dragging herself into an on-call room Christi leans against the door half asleep.

"Tired there Miss. Thang?" Alex asks teasingly.

"Yea." She mutters.

Alex chuckles as she goes and sits on the bed next to him.

"So what's up with you and Jackson."

"He's just being an ass. We've been bickering for the last week but he turned it into a whole big fight."

"What happened?"

"Basically called my sister an annoying bitch and my dad a drunk."

"Oh wow." He said.

"Yea." She sighs.

All of the sudden and unexpectedly Alex leans forward and kisses her. He slips a hand behind her neck.

She doesn't kiss back at first but then hesitantly returns it. She hadn't gotten laid in over a week and her libido was running high. XXXX

"I can't believe that just happened!" Christi gasps in tears.

Veronica walks in and looks at them.

"What the fuck did you two do!" Veronica nearly screeches.

"God Ronnie I don't what happened. I mean one minute we were talking then the next it just happened!" Christi said.

"I don't give a fuck!" she sneers then she goes to find Jackson.

She had just seen as she was coming up there to find Christi.

She finds him and yells, "Jackson!"

"What, Veronica?"

She thought a moment about whether she should tell him or not. Finally, she decided, "Watch your back." then she walked away.

He chases after her and looks at her.

"Veronica what did you mean by that?"

"Just... Don't..." she struggled for words as her pager beeped, "I gotta go."

He stands there confused as she runs off and then he sees Christi follow her. XXXX

Getting to where she paged Veronica to meet her Christi looks at her.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Jackson. Please!" begs Christi.

"I didn't. You have no idea how close I was to telling him though. I told him to watch his back. You better do the same, Christi. Watch your back for different reasons." Veronica threatened, then walked off.

"Damn it Veronica I know I screwed up with my actions! I know it! But don't hold this over me! Please!" Christi yells after her.

Veronica just keeps walking.

"Screwed up how?" Jackson asks from behind her making her jump a foot out of her skin.

"Damn it Jackson! You move like a mouse!"

"Screwed up how and hold what over you?" he asks.

Christi stands there chewing on her lower lip nervously unsure on how to tell him.

"If I don't tell you Ronnie will and that will make things worse and that can't happen." She says pausing then says, "Alex and I had sex, but it was meaningless and it just sort of happened! One minute we were talking and the next it happened. I highly regret it and I feel horrible and I just…I'm sorry. I feel really bad! I'm sooooo sorry!" she says in tears.

"Let's save our drama for home." Jackson says with a tight face.

"But," she protests. She hadn't slept at Meredith's house with him since they started fighting.

"You _will_ come home."

She just sighs and walks off. If she had stayed there, she would have said something that would have made the situation worse. She couldn't afford that.

She heads up to the NICU and goes to check on the sextuplets that had been delivered earlier. She checks all of them quickly and the "youngest" sextuplet starts whining. She picks him up and grabs a bottle that was waiting for him. She sits down and begins to feed him quickly. XXXX

Walking into the house Christi notices everyone in the kitchen. She quietly pulls off her coast and shoes then quickly makes a break for the bedroom she and Jackson shared hoping to beat him before he came out of the kitchen and caught her. Her plan was get in and get out before anyone saw her. She was staying in a hotel and she need a few more things from the house so she just wanted to grab them and run. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

She had just finished tossing the couple of things she needed, which included one of Jackson's sweaters, into a bag when she hears the door open.

"Shit." She mutters.

"About time." A familiar voice says.

"Got held up. I was taking care of the sextuplets that were delivered earlier this evening." She said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Why?" he asks.

"Jackson it just happened! I didn't plan on it! Like I told you we were just talking and it just happened spontaneously. It happened out of nowhere! I would never do that intentionally! It just happened out of nowhere! I swear it!"

"Why didn't you stop it or use common sense!"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T THINKING! I WAS JUST SO FUCKING PISSED OFF AT YOU AND I STILL AM THAT I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT!" she yells in tears.

"You know, I think we're even. No, we're more than even. You owe me, Christi. You're still mad at me? And you think that I have no right to be mad, huh? Are you holier than me? Are you? Are you allowed to be angry for something, and I can't be angry that you sinned? You sinned Christi. You did. And I'm furious."

"Damn it Jackson! I told you I. Didn't. Mean. For. It. To. Happen! I know I fucked up and I admitted it what more do you want! Would you have preferred I hid it from you like Mark did when he screwed Lexi!" she says in tears sliding down the wall curling into a ball clutching her knees to her chest as sobs shook her body.

"Why don't you just get out, Christi? I can't stand to look at you right now."

She gets up and grabs the bag. Opening the door, she sees the group formed.

"God nobody has fucking lives!" she mutters.

She walks down the stairs then out of the house. She gets to the hotel she was staying at and goes right up to her room. She throws the bag on the floor after getting Jackson's sweater out. She pulled it on. She lay down on the bed, curling up into a ball and hugging one of the pillows to her chest, sobbing. XXXX

Walking into the hospital the next morning Christi heads right to the locker room and changes quickly then she heads up to the pediatric ward.

Arriving there she bumps into Alex.

"Man Christi you look like shit." He said.

"Get away from me Alex. You ruined my life." She hisses deadly.

"You were part of it too."

"But you insinuated it when you _knew_ I wasn't thinking straight right at that moment so you basically have 99.9% of the blame."

"You could have stopped me any time. You decided not to. I'd say I get about seventy percent of the blame."

"Alex you knew for a fact that I wasn't thinking straight right at that moment so you basically have a good majority of the blame here and by the way worst sex ever." She said.

"I think seventy is a good majority."

"Whatever Karev." She growls then walks away.

She walks into the NICU and she sees the parents of the sextuplets there with their children.

"They're doing great. Have you came up with names for them yet?" Christi asks reading their update note from the night nurse from when she left.

"We have in order from the way they were born is, Allison, Bridget, Michael, Samantha, Elizabeth and finally Scott." The mother smiles.

"Good strong names for them." She smiles heading out of the NICU.

As she's walking out she's reading a file on a ten year old that just came in and she bumps right into Veronica.

"Sorry." She said as she receives a dirty look from her.

Christi sighs and goes on to check on her patients.

She gets to Amy and she smiles seeing the little girl awake and Derek in there talking to her.

"Morning Amy, how are you doing?"

"Good! Erk ot me a unny!" she said holding up the grey stuffed bunny Derek bought for her.

"How nice of him." She smiles.

Veronica comes in and smiles at the little girl and she checks to make sure how her eyesight is. As she walks out she shoulder checks Christi as she does that.

Derek notices and gives Christi a crisp nod and she sighs. She knew that he wanted to see her in his office once they were done there. XXXX

Walking into Derek's office Christi sighs.

"What's up with you and Veronica?" he asks.

"Something happened that caused Jackson not to even want to look at me and she found out by accident and now she hates me and so does Jackson. And I thought you were part of the mash pit by my and Jackson's bedroom door last night." She says.

"I was on call last night."

"Right. Well at least one person here still likes me." She sighs.

"What?" he asks.

"Ever since everyone eavesdropped last night everyone hates me." She sighs fighting tears.

"Look... They are all Jackson's friends. He is the victim. Veronica and I, we know what it's like to be cheated on, to be the victim. It doesn't feel good. It's like your heart was torn in two. Veronica and I also both know what it's like to be cheated on when your partner is with a friend. Alex was Jackson's friend. Mark was my friend. Addison was Veronica's friend. The fact that it was a friend makes it a million times worse. You must see where Jackson's coming from. His heart has shattered, he's angry and sad and frustrated. He is the victim."

"That's all I've been hearing! What no one is getting I DIDN'T HIDE IT! I came out with it right after! I admitted it! I came clean! I didn't hide it or sneak around! I feel like shit and only slept for like two hours! So yea I get it and it fucking sucks but no one is listening to the god damn fact that I didn't hide it! They're acting as if I hid it for months and its just coming into the light now! No! As soon as it happen I came clean!" she says and walks out.

Veronica comes in a few minutes later and she looks at Derek and says, "Mark wants me back and I have no idea on what to do."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I wanna get back with him but I don't know if I can trust him again."

"Well do you want to be back with him?" he asks.

"I don't know. I mean he was never really there and now with the baby. I don't know. Derek I'm so confused." XXXX

Walking down to the gift shop Christi gets some ribbon and she slips her ring off and puts it on the ribbon then she goes and puts it in her locker. She would wait a week to see if things get better and if they don't she would tie the ribbon to Jackson's locker with a note and then leave a note for Derek saying she's going back home to Dallas for a while on her family's ranch. She was originally from Miami, Florida but her parents split up when she was young and her dad had gained sole custody of her and her kid sister and he moved them to Dallas and started a ranch there.

They had, had a ranch in Miami and he had got it in the divorce. He sold it and brought all their horses and cows with them. He remarried and had a son with their stepmom. The three of his children had grown up in the country and not the city so they had good morals and what not.

She's on break at the moment so she goes outside and sits on a bench as it was a rare night where it wasn't raining and really nice out. She goes and pulls her cell out of her scrubs pocket and calls her dad.

"_Hey there sweetheart."_ He said.

"Hi daddy." She sighs.

"_What's the matter Tinkerbelle?"_ he asks using her special nickname from when she was a child as Tinkerbelle was her favorite Disney character.

"I messed up big time and now everyone here hates me."

"_Messed up how big?"_

"Mark and Addison big."

"_Oh sweetie."_

"Yea. I mean at least I came out right away with it and didn't hide it. I came right out with it and everyone hates me but Jackson hates me even more. He can't even look at me." She says in tears.

"_Well baby girl if you ever want to come home you can."_

"I know daddy. I might do that and just come home for a while. I mean I'm going to give it a week and if things don't get better I'll come home for a while. Being back out in the country will be good for me and everything."

"_Exactly sweetie." _ He says.

"I love you daddy. I'm gonna go now and get something to eat because I'm starving."

"_Alright honey I hope things work out."_

They end the call and Christi heads inside to go and get some dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story's title WAS based off the song, Soundtrack 2 My Life by Kid Cudi, but the entire story, however, is not. Only the title. Now rated M due to STRONG sexual content!

By the way, M content in this chapter. This story has been changed to M rated!

* * *

><p>Nothing was getting better. Everyone was still shunning Christi. It had been a week, and nothing was better. Nothing. Christi had decided to go to Dallas. She was going to put her ring in Jackson's locker now. She was headed over right now. She could not keep going on like this, miserable. She had informed the Chief about her leaving, and he accepted that. As long as she'd be, back or else she'd need to hand in a letter of recognition. She said she would be back, but she was lying. She wasn't sure if she would.<p>

On her way to the resident locker rooms, she was stopped. By Veronica.

"Hey, Christi. I just wanted to say… I'm not really… Mad at you anymore. I am going to stop punishing you."

"Thank you, Veronica." Christi smiled, tears in her eyes. They hugged tightly, not letting go until about two minutes after.

"Where you headed?" Veronica asks.

"Dallas." Christi sighed.

"What?" Veronica said, alarmed. "I meant in the hospital! You're going to Dallas?"

"Yeah. I can't stand the hospital right now. I'm being shunned."

"I don't blame you for going to Dallas. Just remember me, alright?"

"Alright."

"So where are you headed, in the hospital."

"Locker rooms, to put my ring in Jackson's locker."

Veronica sighed, looking sad, "Alright. I'm going to miss you. Are you leaving today?"

"Yeah." she said. Veronica was paged and had to leave. Christi finished up with her business and left the hospital.

XXX

"Jackson, what's wrong?" April asked in the locker room. Jackson was sitting on the bench, looking at a note and seeming incredibly sad.

"Christi… She gave back the ring." he sighed, showing her the gold ring tied to the ribbon. "She said she's leaving. She's going home to Dallas. And she gave the ring back because she felt like… Since I couldn't look at her anymore, she feels like she doesn't deserve the ring, so she gave it back. She said she's incredibly sorry, and really regrets it and all."

"Oh, wow. So she's in Dallas?" April asked.

"Apparently. God, I don't know what I'll do."

April sat next to him and patted his hand, "I'm so sorry, Jackson."

XXX

"Whale tail." Veronica hears behind her. She straightens up immediately and pulls up her pants. Then she turns and glares at Mark.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, exasperated.

"As of now, wishing you were still bending down for me, so I could still see that nice thong you had." he smirks, walking closer.

"Quit it." she says. They're touching chests now.

"I know that Mona's at a friend's house."

"You stop it.," she said as her snaked his hands around her waist in a firm hold. This prevented her from escaping.

"And I also know that you are days away from your time of the month. And I know that during this time, you get very horny, you… Naughty girl." he said. His mouth was inches from her neck, blowing his hot breath onto her skin.

"Stop it, Mark, or I swear."

"What will you do?" he laughed, placing a feather light kiss on her neck, "Turn into Jell-O? You seem to be doing great at that so far."

"Shut up, Mark… And stop it!"

"You're losing," he muttered, "Real bad. You are losing this fight."

"I know," Veronica moans, "Quit it! I'm gonna slap you!"

"Ooh, I like 'em fiery." he chuckles, "How are you gonna manage to slap me? Your hands are ever so pleasantly tangled in my hair."

Veronica realizes this, and takes them out. They are quickly placed back again, needing something to grab onto for balance. "Quit it, Mark! You're driving me crazy!"

"That's the point."

"Argh! I hate you!"

"But you love this, admit It." he smirked she could feel it.

"No! You're so arrogant!" she cried.

"How?"

"You think that this is the way to earn custody of Harmony?" she asked, "It's not."

Mark straightened up and looked her in the eyes, "That is not what this is about."

"What is it, then?"

"Just because I love you," he said. When she didn't answer, he pulled his shirt over his head and then tugged at the hem of hers.

His words echoed in her head, and she let him take her shirt off her. She wished she were drunk, or on drugs… Or drunk. She wished she were under the influence of something so that this could be logical. Why was she doing this? If she were drunk, it would've made sense. And if he was drunk it would have, but only if she was drunk too. But she wasn't. He wasn't, from what she could taste and smell on his breath from ravenous kisses. And she didn't understand any of what was going on right now.

But she went with it. She let him carry her to the bedroom. She let him lay her down and continue to ravish her with kisses, licks and suckles. She responded feverishly, with moans, groans, and cries of pleasure. Mark snapped her bra off and licked a trail from her collarbone to her underside of her breast. He put one of her nipples into his mouth. He suckled her. Then he released it with an audible smack. He took her other bud into his mouth and nipped it lightly. He repeated his actions from the last breast.

"Mark," she whispered, her voice lost.

"Tell me what you want." he demanded.

"I-I," she sighed blissfully, lost for words. She collected herself, "Mark, please stop."

"No." he shook his head. He went back up and kissed her lips. She put her hands on his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles flex. He smirked into her mouth and went down for her pants. He pulled the tight jeans off and smiled at her body. She came up and pulled at the waistband of his pants.

"If you insist on doing this, I refuse to be the only one naked." Veronica smiled and attacked his mouth with kisses. Mark pulled off his jeans and left them as a bunch on the floor. He had on no boxers. Veronica knew he went commando most of the time… Well, when he was trying to have sex with her, anyways. It was obvious he was aroused. He was ready for her.

He bent down and removed the last thing on her body. He hooked his thumbs on the waistline of her black, lacey thong and slid it down her legs. Then he brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply. Veronica saw his eyes lose focus for a minute. He pulled the panties away, which took effort, and grinned wolfishly at her. Veronica smiled back and he went down, again. He kissed her mouth while his fingers found her sex. She moaned as his fingers brushed her clitoris lightly. He loved the power he had over her.

"Mark!" Veronica sighed contentedly as he slipped two fingers into her.

"What's this?" he chuckled, "You are a naughty girl."

"Mark, we're not doing roll play."

"Want to?"

"Well, not right now!" Veronica moaned.

"That means later." he smiled, and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. His thumb rubbed her clit. "Aren't you loving this?" he chuckled.

"You're teasing me, Mark." Veronica smiled, squirming.

"That's the point, love."

"Mark, it feels so good." Veronica groaned, "I forgot the last time someone made me feel so good."

He smiled, knowing how to make her feel even better. He put his head down and kissed her entrance. He nipped at it, and he heard her whimper. He invaded her with his tongue, and she squirmed delightfully in his arms. He faintly felt her walls tighten, and he pulled away. She scowled at him, and brought him to her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue.

"You're delicious." he sighed, "It's like ecstasy."

Veronica giggled and flipped them, now being on top. She traveled down, leaving kisses on his neck, chest and stomach. She got to her destination and took Mark's manhood in her hands. Mark groaned, and Veronica smirked when she felt his cock twitch in her hands. She bent and kissed the head of his penis, and he twitched again. She ran her hands along the length of him, up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly.

"You always said it was like silk running along velvet." Veronica laughed.

"Well, you're the one who said my dick was like velvet." he smiled, painfully pleasured as she bent down again and took him into her mouth. He thrusted upwards involuntarily, and the tip skimmed the back of her throat, which closed against him.

"Settle down, tiger." she teased. She continued pleasuring him with her mouth and tongue. Her hand came and fondled his balls. Her hands and her mouth worked simultaneously. She finally released his penis, and went back up to his lips.

"Mmm." he groaned. He flipped them for the second time and lowered himself onto her. Feeling her walls engulf him was euphoria. She was surprisingly tight for the fact that she pushed a child out of her vagina, and for her age: thirty-some… But she had gone a while without sex. It made sense, and it felt amazing.

"You feel amazing." Veronica groaned bucking her hips so that their pelvises collided. He was filled to the hilt in her essence.

"You do, ugh, to," he grunted, thrusting his agreement. They moved in harmony, their movements synchronized as if they had been planned. It was the orchestration of two familiar lovers. Only two people made for each other could move like this, as Mark and Veronica were doing right now. Beautifully and lovely could describe their sex. What really could though, was lovemaking. Because they were indeed making love.

Small grunts, groans and moans escaped both of their lips. Veronica would whimper and Mark, in turn, would moan loudly. They made their noises as loud as they could. No one was around to hear the two but themselves. Their chests slid against each other, creating friction. Their sexes glided together as one. Mark pounded fiercely into her and she met him with her hips as they flew up as well. He attached his lips to her collarbone, covering her lovingly with kisses, licks and suckles.

She moaned very loudly, and Mark got an idea. He suddenly slowed his pace until he was languidly sliding into her, inch by inch. She moaned as she was filled and elicited a disappointed whisper when he retracted out of her. He smirked at her every time her hips bucks up to make him fill her more. He only slowed his pace further.

His hand found her warmth and flicked it lightly. She moaned, but it was not enough. He was all the way out of her and suddenly slammed into her fully again. He slid in and out fast and she squealed in delight every time he went back in. She whimpered as his fingers rubbed her clit in a light brush that sent her over the edge. She climaxed, crying his name loudly.

"Mark!" she nearly sobbed, "Oh my God, Ma-a-ark!"

"Scream it loud, baby." he encouraged, the smirk back on his lips. It didn't last long. Once he felt her walls contract around his penis, he was also sent over the edge. They milked him as he came into her, his screams silenced by Veronica's tongue surging throughout his mouth. They embraced and kissed as they both rode out orgasms. They collapsed contentedly next to each other.

Mark sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to face him and kissed him. She could see a film of sweat on his face, and he could see one on hers as well. He kissed her back. Their tongues danced in urgency. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." she sighed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXX

In the middle of the night, Veronica woke up. Mark was absent. She looked around, and all his clothes were gone. Hers were folded nicely on the dresser. Veronica knew this would happen. It was too good to be true. She couldn't have the great sex and the guy. Of course he would leave. It was in Mark's nature to just… Leave. That asshole.

She turned on her side, trying to go to sleep again. Something was pressing against her cheek though. She adjusted herself several times, but she still couldn't get to sleep. Finally, she looked under her pillow. Resting there was a long, black velvet box. It held jewelry, she knew. She picked it up and opened it, and gasped at the contents.

Inside was a Tiffany's By The Yard diamond bracelet. She knew this make anywhere. She had two already, one in white gold and one in rose gold. This one was in yellow gold, and the diamonds shone brightly in the dark room. And note was clipped to the top. It said, 'Sorry I had to leave.' Veronica rolled her eyes and snapped the box closed. She moved her arm so that it fell off the bed. She turned to her other side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now rated M due to chapter 2 and future chapters! Please read and review!

When Veronica got to the hospital that day, she saw Mark at the nurses' station, flirting with the nurses no doubt. She went over and placed the jewelry box in front of him with a loud smack.

"This is what you've come to, eh? Old ways? Leaving presents for me after you've left." Veronica snarled. She turned to walk away, but Mark grabbed her arm. He turned her back toward him and kissed her cheek.

"This was a present. I had gotten paged in the middle of the night. I already planned to give that to you, because I love you."

"Aww." they hear. Veronica looks over and glares at the prying nurses.

"Get back to work." she snaps. They look away quickly. Veronica looks up at Mark as he puts the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love you." he said. He kissed her. She was still pouting slightly.

"I love you too." she mutters, then walks away.

XXX

"Angry?" Veronica hears behind her. She turns and sees Callie standing there. Veronica had been setting a patient's broken nose. She _was_ practically a doctor of the face. She dealt with (and was certified in) the ears, nose and throat (ENT), and also in the ophthalmologist (eyes) and maxillofacial (face and oral) fields. She was certified in all.

"Incredibly." Veronica nodded, going back to her patient's broken nose.

"Can I have someone else set my nose?" the patient suggested, "Someone who's not angry, please?"

"No. I'm fine." Veronica said, "Alright, this'll hurt a little. Bear the pain, though."

Veronica moved her hands swiftly and a crack echoed through the room. The patient shouted out the word 'Ow!' and that was it. Then it was done.

"Why are you mad?" Callie asked.

"Mark is buying my sex." Veronica said simply. She held out her wrist, "With jewelry. Are you seeing this ridiculousness?"

"Oh, I see it. And it's amazing! Arizona should buy me jewelry like this." Callie said.

"Buy her jewelry… Or give her fantastic sex."

"Ha. Sloan's buying sex from his ex-wife. Don't stress it. Look at it this way, would you do him for free?"

"Yeah." Veronica nodded.

"Well then it's just money out of his pocket. A lot of money."

"Yeah." Veronica nodded, fingering the diamonds on the bracelet. "I am no one to push away his gifts… That he spent a lot of money on. I gotta wear them and use them and stuff."

"Count on more to come." Callie laughed.

"They say you can't buy true love. You sure can buy sex."

"Everyone knew that."

"Yeah, but still. In this case I'm not talking about prostitutes."

"Neither are about forty percent of the conversations about it that are out there." Callie smiled at Veronica.

XXX

That night, Mark came over to Veronica's house again. They had the same mind blowing sex. He once again left in the middle of the night, and Veronica woke up. She checked under her pillow, but found nothing. Disappointed, she rolled over, only to see something amazing.

Hanging by the bowl of the lamp shade was a black, long sleeved dress. It was beautiful, from its high, bateau-like neckline to the A-line, lacey hem at the bottom. Veronica got up and turned the lamp on, then checked the label on the dress.

"Oh my God!" Veronica laughed blissfully, "Zac Posen!" Veronica loved designer things, but especially loved Zac Posen designer clothing. All of the designers was alright with her, but she _really_ loved Zac Posen.

XXX

"New dress, I see." someone said. Veronica turned and saw Arizona filling out a chart. "Did you treat yourself?"

"Mark bought it for me." Veronica beamed.

"Lucky you. I wish Callie would buy me Zac Posen dresses from Nordstrom."

"She wants you to buy her jewelry from Tiffany's. Like this." Veronica grinned and held her wrist out to show her bracelet.

"That's beautiful. Callie told me all about the Mark thing. Him buying you gifts and all."

"Yeah." Veronica shrugged, "At least I'm getting nice stuff. I can't wait for tonight."

"Lucky, lucky."

XXX

For the next few weeks, Veronica got gifts among gifts. She'd gotten a Jimmy Choo bag on the night after the dress. It was black and leather and glossy. On the next night, she got Dior Beauty perfume (J'adore Eau de Fragrance, to be exact). Then he gave her Bobbi Brown makeup, then a real Rolex watch. He continued with the nice stuff, giving everything imaginable. Godiva chocolates, Fendi pumps, Tory Burch boots, silken Armani tops, Carrera sunglasses and Burberry scarves. She wasn't sure whether she should tell him to stop or not.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Everything in bold italic is BORROWED from ilovetvalot's story _The Deep End Of The Ocean_! Thank you for letting me borrow this!

* * *

><p>At the Grey house, all the residents were hanging out. They were talking and drinking beer and all that. Jackson was down, though. The past few weeks he had been down, since Christi had left for Dallas. Every time anyone saw him, he was sad.<p>

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Jackson looked up, but looked down again. He hadn't heard anything from Christi. She had said she might come back but she wasn't sure when if she would.

"I'll get it." Lexie said, jumping up. She disappeared into the entrance hallway and they heard the door open.

"Hey, is Jackson here?" he heard. His head shot up immediately.

"No, he's not." Lexie said coldly.

"Christi!" Jackson shouted out, jumping up. He ran to the hallway and smiled brightly at her. Her nudged Lexie out of the way, and she fled the hallway. He and Christi kept smiling at each other, then embraced they kissed deeply, not stopping until breath was needed. They walked into the living room where everyone was, and they all glared at Christi.

"What are you doing back, Christi?" Meredith asked frostily.

"Well, I'm back. With Jackson." Christi says.

"You should have just stayed in Dallas." Lexie says.

"Yeah, and taken that job at the Texas Children's Hospital." April sighs frigidly.

"Guys," Jackson said, "You all… Stop it. Just quit it. I'm no longer mad. You shouldn't be either, if I'm not."

"She hurt you, Jackson." Lexie said, "That hurt us. We're a family."

"And family is supposed to be accepting of in-laws. Now accept Christi. She and I are engaged again."

"Alright, I suppose we can do that. But she's, like, on probation." Meredith said, "Welcome back to the family Christi. You and Alex… You two are Dirty Uncle Sals."

"Excuse me?" Christi asked.

"You had to be in internship with us. You have to be Izzie or George or Cristina or Alex. Alex would understand if he were here right now. Cristina would, too." Meredith was now practically talking to herself. Then the door opens and slams. Veronica and Mark walk in, his arm around her waist.

"Derek's not here, eh?" Veronica asks, looking around, "Crap."

"Why were you looking for Derek?" Meredith asked.

"We gotta ask him something."

"Veronica, I love that necklace." April complimented.

"Thanks. It's Coomi."

"No, the necklace you're wearing is Yvel." Mark corrected, chuckling. Veronica looked down.

"Wait, isn't this the Pamela Love necklace?"

"No, Veronica." he kisses her cheeks, "It's Yvel."

"I also adore your earrings." April says.

"This one I know. They're Di Modolo."

"You're looking fancy, all this new stuff." Christi, who had been examining her friend, commented, "What gives? Like the dress. It's designer."

"Nicole Miller." Veronica smiled, smoothing the wrinkles on it, "Mark's been spoiling me."

"Why?"

"Cause we're having sex again." Veronica laughed.

"Not the reason." Mark shook his head, "It's cause I love her."

"Whoa, Christi." Veronica frowned, "You look like crap."

"It's cause all you've been seeing is designer apparel from the Neiman Marcus store." Christi rolled her eyes.

"Actually it's Nordstrom." Mark said.

"But you went to Bloomingdales that one time." Veronica looked at him, "I know you did."

"Guilty." he said simply, "But not Neiman Marcus."

"Anyways, Christi. You look terrible!"

"It's cause you're seeing Etro and Versace, and Christian Louboutin, and Kate Spade and all of that! Then I come home from Dallas wearing overalls and cowboy boots. You've been seeing gold, now you're seeing coal."

Veronica scrunched her face, "That's not it. And you aren't wearing overalls or cowboy boots. You're wearing GAP and Old Navy."

"Well then why do I look like crap?"

"You're all pallid and sickly."

"I'm looking paler than usual?" Christi joked. Veronica nodded though.

"Maybe you have the flu."

"Who knows." She says shrugging.

"Okay, I'm heading upstairs to lie down." Jackson says heading upstairs.

He gets upstairs and Christi goes to grab a bottle of water from the fridge then she goes and follows Jackson upstairs.

_**She'd barely caught up to him when he'd slipped his hands around her narrow waist, turning then pulling her into and backing her into the door of their bedroom.**_

_**"I missed you" he'd whispered against her ear huskily, his hand sliding smoothly from the indentation of her waist to squeeze the cheek of her ass underneath the demin mini skirt she wore, molding her body to the heat of his.**_

_**"Sa...same here," she'd stuttered.**_

_**"Mmm," he'd hummed against her ear. "Let's not let anything come between us again, if there's ever a next time we talk it out," he'd whispered, trailing his tongue greedily against the pulse point pounding against his lips. "You're excited," he'd murmured, smugness coloring his words.**_

_**"Of course, I haven't had sex in ages," Christi had replied breathlessly, squirming against him as his fingertip trailed the strap of her thong between her ass cheeks.**_

_**"Maybe a lot," he'd teased, moving his hand to tap against her satin covered mound, knowingly.**_

_**"Ahh," she'd whimpered, moving her hips against his fingers, trying to entice him into moving.**_

_**"Shhh," he'd hushed her, brushing her lips gently with his. "Unless you like the thought of an audience listening what I do to you," he breathed suggestively, slipping a finger underneath her panties to trail over her passion-slicked lower lips. Chuckling against her mouth as she whimpered again in the back of her throat, he'd nipped her lower lip gently as his thumb smoothed a slow erotic circle around her clit. "Or maybe you'd like an audience, Beautiful? Maybe you'd like them to hear those sweet noises?"**_

_**"Oh, God," she'd gasped, melting against the wall behind her as his fingers manipulated her folds, readying her for him.**_

_**"Touch me," he'd demanded softly, guiding her palm to his bulging crotch with his free hand. "Get me as ready for you as you are for me."**_

_**Allowing him to claim her lips in a wet, carnal kiss that was purely sexual in nature, she'd blindly reached for his zipper, freeing his hot velvet cock to her hand. Hard and thick, she ripped her lips away from his long enough to drop her gaze to him, her eyes tracing the bluish veins from his tip to root. She loved how big he was. He filled her beyond capacity and she loved it. When they first made love it was slightly painful but now it was just incredible and she couldn't get enough of it.**_

_**As if he sensed her need, he brushed a kiss to her soft lips, reassuring her, "Needy aren't you?," he'd whispered hotly, gently squeezing one of her tight nipples between his capable fingers, "we're both going to be satisfied in a few minutes."**_

_**Nodding unsteadily against his neck as he thrust against her hand, his cock wet and slick in her palm, she bit her lip, moaning softly under his gentle touch to her wet, needy pussy.**_

_**Moments later after he'd quickly slid a condom over his heavy girth and slid deeply into her, her body squeezing his cock tightly, she knew she'd never forget this incredible feeling, the moment seared indelibly into her memory. That perfect fit between an exquisitely formed dick and a tight, ready pussy.**_

_**At the first slide of his cock, she'd smiled when she'd heard his muffled, rough, "Oh, fuck, yeah! You okay, babe?" he'd asked, cupping her ass tightly in his hands as he'd slid solidly into her depths, bouncing her body higher up the wall with his movement.**_

_**"God, yes," she'd whispered against his ear, encouraging him to fuck her harder...deeper.**_

_**She had caught her breath as she'd heard a someone moving closer, coming upstairs probably to get something from their room or to go to bed. She'd met his dark flashing eyes as they'd both listened to the footsteps moving closer and closer to them. His hips had only moved faster in response to the coming intruder, their hot breath mingling as he'd slowly smiled at her, his fingers dropping between them to caress her clit in time to his deep strokes. "You like it," he'd accused her, licking a drop of sweat off her neck as she'd grunted in reply, her hips lifting to meet his as she met each stroke of his cock with a downward thrust of her hips.**_

_**"Ahhh," she'd moaned, throwing her head back against the wall as her body had began to quake and quiver from the orgasm exploding in her body. "Yes, yes, yes!' she had chanted quietly in his ear, finally sinking her sharp teeth into his neck as he lost control of his own rhythm, pounding his dick into her erratically, slamming into her smaller body as she'd gripped his waist with her thighs, crossing her wedge-shod feet behind his back.**_

_**"Such a tight fucking pussy," he'd growled against her ear. "Could fuck this sweet pussy all fucking night," he'd grunted, deepening his thrust as his back stiffened. "Shit! I don't want to fucking come, but you're so tight," he had breathlessly moaned against her ear as his body exploded in hers.**_

_**Even through the thin barrier of latex, she had felt the force of his release pounding inside her. Feeling him rest his head against her shoulder as he caught his breath, she felt him pull out and he turned to place a gentle kiss against her lips. "Satisfied?" he'd asked with a slow smile against her lips as another set of footsteps came up the stairs then down the hallway toward their room.**_

_**"Very," she'd nodded, her thoughts slipping through the haze at the edge of her mind as she suddenly felt the rough wood pressing into her back.**_

_**"Good," he'd nodded. XXXX**_

Prepping for surgery with Derek and Veronica as they were about to go and get the tumor out of young Amy. She just finished scrubbing in when she got extremely dizzy, lightheaded and slight tunnel vision she grabs onto the side of the sink and shakes her head. That had been happening to her lately ever since a few days after she got to Dallas actually.

"Hey you okay?" Veronica asks worried.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just probably the flu or something. I'm fine." She said.

Veronica just gives her a look not believing her but she goes to scrub in quickly. XXXX

"So Ronnie, you and Mark what's up? What's your status?" Christi asks making conversation in the to quiet OR.

"I guess you can say we're friends with benefits for right now."

"Sounds like fun." She says.

"I guess you can say that." Veronica said, "So you and Jackson. How's the wedding planning?"

"Hectic." She giggles.

"what are you guys currently working on?"

"Food. I want to do the whole big Italian feast meal while he wants a buffet."

"How many courses is an Italian feast?" Derek asks looking up to crack his neck.

"About eight to fourteen courses. My mom's family said they could do all the cooking for it if we agree to do that so that would save us a fortune."

"Damn that's a ton of food." A nurse said.

"Hey with Italians its 'Go big or don't go at all'." Christi laughs.

"So where are you guys going for a honeymoon?" Veronica asks.

Just as about Christi is about to respond she faints hitting the floor hard. XXXX

Groaning as Christi comes to she grabs her head.

"Ow. What the hell happened?" she asks squinting her eyes.

"You fainted in surgery and hit your head pretty hard." Derek said as one of the other surgeons took over for him and he carried Christi out since Jackson couldn't be reached as he had in the middle of an important consult and couldn't leave.

"Great." She groans then says, "What made me faint?"

"Because you're pregnant around three months." Lucy said looking at Christi's blood work.

Sitting up quickly then regretting it just as quickly Christi looks at her.

"What! That can't be right! You have gotten to be highly mistaken! I can't be pregnant!" Christi said looking at her like she's grown twenty more heads.

Veronica comes into the room coughing and she looks at Christi.

"Ugh, Christi. I think I'm getting that flu you had." Veronica hacks, then walks back out.

"Pft if she only knew!" Christi mutters.

"Okay Christi just stay here for a couple hours resting and to make sure you don't have a concussion." Lucy said.

"Fine." She says lying back as her head was pounding.

Everyone leaves and Jackson comes running in.

"Christi you okay?" he ask worried.

"Yea I'm fine. My head is just killing me oh and in six months I'm gonna be pushin' a kid outta me!" she says like it was nothing.

"High holy hell!" he said.

"Yea." She said softly sitting up slowly and fiddling with her fingers silently.

She was petrified. This baby could either be Jackson's or Alex's. She had no idea who the father was. Right before she and Jackson the fight they had made love, without protection and then she and Alex had made love without protection so she had no idea of who her child's father was.

Alex comes in and looks at Christi.

"Hey you okay? I heard you fainted and everything."

"I'm fine. I just didn't eat breakfast this morning and I've been running around like crazy today. I'm fine." She lies.

"I thought it was because you three months pregnant." Jackson said.

"And because of that." She says nervously unsure of what Alex would do.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me that? I mean there is a chance I could be the father of this baby!" Alex said.

"I doubt that." Jackson said.

"Actually that's where you're wrong. I didn't use protection when we slept together. So yea there is a chance I could be the father."

"Alex out! Now! This does not concern you! So leave right now!" Christi hisses.

Alex snorts and leaves and Christi starts crying and Jackson goes and hugs her.

"I have no idea on what to do." She says through her tears.

"It will turn out fine in the end. I promise." He said rubbing her back and comforting her.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica walks in coughing, shocked at what she sees. "Chris! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah! Don't come near me." Christi says, holding her hands up to push Veronica away. Christi was lying in an examining chair, her legs in stirrups and her shirt lifted to show her slight bump. Lucy Fields, the OB was standing there, rubbing transparent goop on her bare stomach. Jackson was standing next to Christi, their hands intertwined.

"You're pregnant! How long have you known?" Veronica asked before breaking into another fit of coughing. She grabbed another tissue and tried to stifle them.

"A few days. We wanted this ultrasound before I told my best friend." Christi smiled.

"Oh my God… So I don't have the flu. It's not even flu season!" Veronica sputtered, before erupting again in hacks.

"Veronica, could you leave, I don't want Christi getting sick in her condition."

"I'm not fragile," Christi's murmur of protest went unnoticed.

"No. I'm here to talk about my life." Veronica shook her head.

"At least put a mask on."

"I'll only be here a minute." she said, then looked at Christi, "Mark kicked me out of the bed. He said he doesn't wanna get sick. So I'm angry and all, because he's still giving me presents, but I'm not getting sex."

"Well at least you're getting presents."

"I would give up… All future presents for more sex. Unless there's more Etro and Thakoon in my future."

Christi giggled, "Well, what's so bad about it?"

"He's also saying he's gonna take Harmony away from my deathly illness. I'm not that," Veronica coughed, "That bad."

"You probably just have pertussis or pneumonia or something."

"Not the pert or pneumonia. Probably just the common cold."

"Just in case, why don't you leave?" Jackson suggested. Veronica shot a glare to him.

"Anyways, Christi. He hasn't sent any intimate apparel at all, like Commando or Fantasie or Cosabella. I'm not receiving anything he would like to see on me. I'm receiving things that I like to see on me."

"What's bad about that? Is he not an oversexed maniac anymore?" Christi asked.

"No… Yes… Well, he still loves having sex with me. But it's not kinky or anything."

"Hey, the baby can hear you." Jackson said.

"The baby is the size of a marshmallow." Veronica rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I gotta tell him to quit the gifts and just have sex with me. I'm so damn horny!"

"I wouldn't be if I was as sick as you." Christi laughed.

"Okay, you're right. I'm not too much. But still, he's not treating me right." Veronica shook her head, "No, no, no."

"You should talk to him."

"Yeah, I got to." she nodded, "He's being a major pain in my ass."

"Baby!" Jackson stressed.

"Jackson, tell me this. Do you remember anything from inside the womb? Could you talk inside the womb? Could you talk when you were a newborn? Huh, could you? No, of course not. Now stop talking about the baby being able to hear us. That's dumb. Even if it can at seventeen weeks, it cannot decipher anything about what we're saying. Now can you, little baby? Kick once if you can! But wait, the baby can't even kick yet. Hmmm… I should assess exactly how wrong you are, Jackson, but I won't."

"You're very mean." Christi said.

"Yeah, well." Veronica only shrugged, "Alright, I'll leave now."

As she left, she began to cough. They could hear her as she walked all the way down the hall of the wing.

"Finally." Jackson laughed. Christi scowled up at him.

"She's my best friend!"

"Alright, so do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Lucy asked, "We've finally got everything set up."

"No, no gender yet. Can we get a DNA test, though?"

"Yes, of course. You know there are two. We'll do an amniocentesis test real quick. Alright?"

"Fantastic."

XXX

Later, the results came in. Jackson and Christi were summoned to Lucy's examining room to get them.

"Dr. Fields?" Christi asked. Lucy handed an unopened envelope to the both of them. They took it at the same time and Christi ripped it open.

They scanned it and smiled when they saw the results. Christi laughed, "I knew it! You're my baby's father!"

Jackson just beamed, silently. Finally he said, "I'm so happy."

They embraced, and kissed deeply. Veronica walked in at just the right time, again coughing. "Fields, I heard you needed a consult?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me finish with these two first."

"Alright. So, Jackson is your baby daddy?" Veronica asked. Christi nodded. "Amazing." Veronica coughed a few times, and was suddenly pelted with small candies. "Hey! Lucy!"

"They are cough drops!" Lucy said, throwing more at Veronica, "Eat them! Lots of them!"

"Fine!" Veronica frowned, popping a few in her mouth and putting the others in her coat pocket.

"We should get you your own consult. You need a few tests run on you to make sure you aren't gonna die." Lucy laughed.

"I'm fine."

"This morning you were changing, and I could see your ribs." Christi said, "I have to say I disagree. You're getting skinnier; you're all pale and white."

"I'm Mexican. I can't be white." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You are lighter than you should be." Christi said, "And you have a fever."

"How do you know?" Veronica asked. Christi placed her hand on Veronica's forehead.

"Because you do."

"You aren't a mother yet. You can't do that hand to forehead thing right until you become a mother." Veronica shook her head.

"Tell me, are you fatigued?"

"Yeah. I'm a doctor. Which doctor isn't fatigued?"

"Do you have chest pain?"

"I have a cold. The cough makes my chest hurt." Veronica shrugged.

"Are you having chills and night sweats? Maybe we should get Mark here to answer this."

"Fields," they heard just the right voice, "You needed a consult?"

"I need you and Veronica later, Sloan." Lucy said, "Wanna answer some questions?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Veronica is."

"I'm sick, I'm not in trouble." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Does she have chills and night sweats?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been with her in a while."

"If I answer yes, what will you do?" Veronica asked her eyes closed in distress. She held back coughs every few seconds, shaking with resistance.

"I'll test you for pneumonia, pertussis, bronchitis, lung cancer-"

"I don't have lung cancer." Veronica coughed.

"Sarcoidosis, aspergilloma, histoplasmosis, and anything else I can think of."

"I don't have Cave Disease." Veronica shook her head, "That's dumb!"

"What about TB?" Jackson suggested.

"Ooh, she does have all the signs of tuberculosis." Lucy nodded.

"I don't have TB." Veronica shook her head, "Jareau, Avery, get out. Sloan and I are consulting Fields."

"Ooh, last names means get back to work. Right away, Martinez." Christi rolled her eyes, saluting Veronica before leaving.

"You alright?" Mark turned to Veronica, looking her in the eyes.

"Obviously not." Veronica snapped.

XXX

"Veronica, give us your blood."

"No."

"Veronica!" Christi snapped. Veronica was stubbornly sitting on a hospital bed, crossing her arms. Christi, Jackson, Mark and Teddy Altman were there too, trying to take her blood.

"You recruited your fiancée, the cardiovascular doctor, and my former sleeping partner to gang up on me and diagnose an illness that I don't have!" Veronica yells, "Hell! I already know what I have!"

"What is it, then?"

"Wait, former?" Mark asked.

"We no longer share a bed." Veronica said simply, "its tuberculosis."

"How?"

"The symptoms I have matched it exactly. Coughing up blood, loss of appetite, chills, fever. You must be daft not to realize."

"We still need to test you to be sure." Teddy said, holding a needle and wet nap in hand.

Veronica stuck her arm out and let her blood be taken. Then she lay down on her side, her back to the world. Christi and Jackson walked out, but Mark stayed, staring at her with tears coating his eyes. He went over and sat next to her, rubbing her back. She shook with sobs.

"I have everything I ever wanted," he whispered so low, she could barely hear, "But I still want you. You aren't mine yet, now I'm about to lose what I don't have."

XXX

"Hey, did you hear? Sloan's got The Tube." Alex said at lunch. It was him, Meredith, Lexie and April. No Jackson today. He was with Christi.

"Mark has tuberculosis?" Meredith asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The other Sloan. M. Sloan."

"Martinez, you mean." Lexie asked.

"That's what the M is for." Alex said, "Anyways, she's got tuberculosis!"

"You seem very happy about this." Meredith noted.

"Not at all. I may love the children, but I love her gnarly surgeries too. She goes, so does my adrenaline."

"Hey!" someone yelled, slamming their hands onto the table, "This is not a joking matter!"

"Mark, is she alright?" Meredith asked.

"No! She's dying! She is freaking out!" Mark shouted, "Harmony doesn't know! Harmony is freaking out! I don't know how to tell her! I am freaking out!"

"Yes, you are, Mark." Callie suddenly said, coming up behind him, "Mark, chill out."

"I will not chill out!" Mark snapped, "The love of my life is dying!"

"That's very corny, and cheesy, and a bit clichéd. And there's only a little bit of adorable, 'aww' worthy stuff in there."

"Callie." Mark said, glaring at her. Callie sighed.

"C'mon, Mark. Harmony's waiting in the lobby."

"What?" he asked, suddenly panicking, "I can't talk to her!"

"You can. And you will. I don't need to get Bailey over here, do I?" Callie threatened. Mark stalked out of the cafeteria and into the lobby. He saw Harmony sitting there, her face in her hands.

She had grown so much over the years. Mark sighed. He wasn't sure if she could handle this. Just yesterday she was his fragile little girl. Now she's a… woman.

Mark choked on the thought that Harmony was a woman. The fact that her body was… Developing, that boys were going to be noticing her and looking at her. The fact that she would be dating and getting offered drugs and alcohol. That she would be wearing makeup and wearing revealing clothing and turning into a… Teenager.

Mark was getting dizzy.

He didn't want to tell her. He wanted to protect her forever from this terrible world. Veronica had raised her as Catholic. What would she think now that her mother was sick? Did God do this, would she think that? Was it true?

Mark bucked up. He had to tell her. He could hide her from this forever. Then he realized once he sat down next to her that she wasn't ready for this. He, he wasn't ready for this. She was. She was strong and independent. He wasn't ready.

"Daddy?" she whimpered, shaking with silent sobs. Mark sighed. How in the world would he tell her about Veronica? "Dad," Harmony said, "Is mom dead?"

"No." he said. Harmony breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." she said, doing the Sign of the Cross.

"She has tuberculosis though."

"Oh my God… Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she will." Mark nodded with confidence. Tuberculosis. It was curable.

"Good. Can see her?"

"Not until we contain her. TB is spread through the air. We can't risk another Sloan getting it."

"Mom's not a Sloan." Harmony said at once, "She's a Martinez. And I'm… Both."

"You know what I mean, though." Mark said, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

There was silence, and then Harmony spoke. "Dad, do you still love her?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes." Mark answered truthfully.

"Then why'd you cheat?"

"I don't know, Mona… I don't know. But it was the biggest mistake I'd ever made. I lost your mom to it."

"Haven't you two been…? Sleeping together, lately?" Mark didn't answer. "Dad?"

"Yeah." he answered, "Lately we've been having sex."

Harmony sighed, "Life is so predictable. I knew you two would get back together."

"We aren't together… We're just… Sex partners."

"You shouldn't say that around me." she sighed. Teddy suddenly came up with a folder.

"Here, Mark." she said.

Mark looked at the results and ripples of pain shot through him. Veronica came out with chronic tuberculosis. _Chronic_ TB. It's chronic. It just had to be… Chronic.

"Suggestions on what to do?" Teddy asked, though she knew the answer.

"Push isoniazid and rifampicin." he said flatly. Then he took a piece of paper and Teddy's pen, and wrote down a line of letters and numbers. "Start her on INH and RMP, for today. Then start her on this."

"Will do."

"What was that?" Harmony asked.

"Drug prescriptions. Tuberculosis takes about six to twenty-four months to treat. Hopefully, with your mom, it'll take shorter. But she has chronic TB, so it will most likely take… Longer."

"Cause it's chronic." Harmony muttered.

"Actually, any TB patient is considered cured at six months, but there's a relapse rate of… Three percent."

"Can she die?"

"She can, but the mortality rate is five percent. So… She probably won't. But it can also spread to her organs or brain, like cancer… Which is bad. But we've got it under control. Don't you worry."

Harmony sniffed, "I'll try not to."


	6. Chapter 6

A month later Veronica was still in the hospital and everyone had been visiting her daily except for Christi as everyone feared she would get TB as well and no one wanted to risk that. Christi was pissed about that but she understood at the same time.

"So for baby names I was think Caylee Elizabeth or Odessa Veronica then for a boy Colby Michael or Patrick Jackson." Christi said one morning at breakfast munching on some toast with butter and jelly.

"What about Jackson Jr."

"Maybe." She said then winces at some slight cramping.

"You okay?" he asks worried.

"Yea, just a little cramping. I'm fine."

Jackson eyes her worriedly but nods.

"Jackson, babe, I'm fine. But if it makes you feel better I'll go and see Lucy when we get to the hospital."

"It would." He said.

"Then I'll go and see her." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." She says peaking him on the lips quickly before going upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Jackson smiles and he gets up and washes their dishes quickly then he heads upstairs quickly. XXXX

"Hey Mark how's Veronica doing today?" Jackson asks as he and Christi walk in with Christi heading up to Lucy to talk to her about the cramping.

"Well she would love it if someone besides me, Harmony and Callie would visit her. She keeps reminding us that it's been several weeks with the drugs, and she's not contagious anymore. She's angry and self-destructive."

"That will make Christi happy. Since she's been wanting to see her for a while now."

"Yea, Ronnie wants to know how the baby is doing and she told me to tell you guys that she's called dibs on godmother." Mark chuckles.

"I'll have to talk to Christi about that." He laughs as his pager goes off with a page from Lucy saying '911'.

"Shit I gotta go. That was Lucy and it's a 911." He said.

Jackson puts his pager back on his hip and he makes a run for Obstetrics and Gynecology.

He knew that if Lucy was paging him a 911 there had to be something incredibly wrong.

By the time he got there he was out of breath and he skids to a stop next to Lucy who was talking to another patient.

"Lucy what happened? Is Christi and the baby okay."

"I'll be right with you Ms. Jameson." Lucy says smiling at her despite the tragic news she had to tell Jackson.

Lucy grabs Jackson by the wrist and drags him into her office.

"Damn it Lucy tell me what's wrong!"

"She miscarried. When she got up here she was in a lot of pain and was curled in on herself and as I started examining her she started bleeding. Right now she's getting a D&C done. She'll be done in a half hour then moved to recovery. I don't want her working for a good week. I want her at home and in bed. I'll prescribe her some medication for the pain. Jackson just watch out for depression in her and I'm so sorry for this."

"Was there…" he asks but she cuts him off.

"No there was nothing we could have done to prevent it and no nothing one of you did caused this. Sometimes things like this happen."

"Let me see her." Jackson demands.

"I can't let you. She's just getting out of surgery and she needs to rest right now."

"Lucy let me see her!" he demands.

"No Jackson." She says.

Jackson growls and shoves past her and goes to look at the board where a nurse just was and he found out where Christi was and he heads to her.

When he gets there she was lying on her side with her arms wrapped around her abdomen.

He goes over to her and sits on the bed with her and gently lifts her up settling her in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cries repeatedly into his chest.

He kisses the side of her head and says, "This isn't your fault. We can try again." He said.

"I wanted that baby."

"I know but shit happens."

"How long am I out?" she asks.

"A week at home in bed."

She nods.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." He said.

"Hey did all of you hear? Christi miscarried." Alex said walking up to the group consisting of Meredith, Lexie, April, and Cristina. Jackson wasn't there. They had been unsure of where he was up until Alex stated the previous.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Meredith asks.

"Not sure. I just heard it from a few of the nurses on her call."

"Does Veronica know?"

"Nope and I'm not gonna tell her." Alex said taking a huge bite of his burger in front of him.

"Well who the hell are you to tell her?" Cristina asked, "You are neither Christi and Jackson's friend or Mark and Veronica's friend. Or the father of the dead baby."

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded. "But she is right, Alex. Mark will probably tell her if Christi and Jackson aren't up to it."

"Just saying and both her and Jackson are out for a week. He's gonna stay with her. Which means I take over her cases since she's in PEDs as well."

"Like hell you are. She's already requested that Arizona take her cases." Jackson said coming up to get himself and Christi something to eat.

"Can she do that! Can she seriously do that!" Alex asks.

"There are plenty of pediatric doctors in this hospital. Ones who aren't residents."

"Well she completely trust Arizona with her patients." Jackson said.

"What the hell!" Alex says pissed.

Jackson snorts and he goes and grabs them lunch then heads back to where Christi is.

"Hey you okay?" he asks

"Yea. Just sore and tired."

"Well Alex found out and is blabbing. He's pissed you handed your patients over to Arizona."

"Whatever. We gotta tell Ronnie and Mark." Christi says.

"Yea. You want me to go down there and tell them?"

"No. I wanna be there. I just wanna go home get sleep for the next week." She sighs.

"Alright. As soon as Lucy says you can leave I'll get you home."

She nods and sighs snuggling down falling asleep.

Jackson smiles a bit and watches her sleep somewhat soundly.

Jackson gets comfortable on the couch and nods off as well.

Twenty minutes later a knocking on the door and Jackson stirs and looks and sees Mark standing there.

He motions him in but to be quiet.

"Hey you two okay?" Mark asks.

He had heard that Christi had been admitted and he had gotten worried.

"Christi miscarried. But look when the both of us come to tell you and Ronnie you need to act like you don't know."

"I promise. How are you two holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there, but Christi is a wreck."

"I bet. It's got to be hard losing a child but even harder losing a child you never met."

Jackson nods and sighs as Christi wakes up.

"Jackson?"

"Yea?"

"When can I go home? I just want to go home."

"As soon as Lucy says you can and I have no idea when that is."

Lucy comes in a while later and discharges Christi from the hospital and Jackson takes her home to their apartment which they got right after they found out she was pregnant.

He gets her into their room then lies her down on the bed. Once she's all settled he goes into what would have been the nursery and sighs.

This was going to be a hard few months upcoming but they would get through it.

He goes and makes them some lunch as he knew she would be hungry later when she woke up.

Christi wakes up a while later finds herself eloped in Jackson's arms.

"Why did that happen and who knows?" she asks.

"Lucy said anything could have caused this and just about everyone. Veronica doesn't know yet. Jackson heard it from a few of the PEDs nurses and he told everyone at lunch and he's pissed that you requested that the Chief assign Arizona all your cases if she can handle it."

Christi snorts.

"This isn't fair. I was doing everything right and I lost the baby! This isn't fair!" she cries into his chest.

"We can try again in a few months."

"No! I wanted that baby. Not any other but that baby!"

Jackson just holds her close and rubs her back as she cries.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what is this big damn secret that no one feels up to telling me about, eh?" Veronica nearly shouted as Christi entered the room, "Chris. I haven't seen you since I got sick. Even when I was on the drug, not contagious… What the hell happened? It took some big crisis for you to come in here?"

"It's not like that, Veronica." Christi said, tears welling up, "I miscarried."

"What?" Veronica said, her voice soft, "Oh, honey… Come here." she held her arms out. Christi landed in them, weeping onto Veronica's sweater. She'd opted for real clothes for the long time she'd be in the hospital.

"Christi, I'm so sorry." Veronica whispered, "If the baby couldn't be with a loving mother, at least it's with God."

"Yeah." Christi sniffed, pulling away.

"I will help you through this, dear."

"Thanks… But I don't wanna be treated special by you. Everyone is giving me their regrets and regards and whatever. They're all patting me on the shoulder and asking me if I'm okay. Treat me like a real person, Veronica. You're my best friend. Give me that."

"Okay." Veronica nodded.

They didn't talk, but then Christi asked, "Are you bipolar?"

"What? No. How come?"

"Well you were all angry. Then you were comforting and stuff."

"Well…" Veronica smiled and shrugged, "I'm not bipolar. Lord, they've done so many damn scans on me, I'm one-hundred percent sure that I'm not."

"So how's it going? You still feel sick?" Christi asked.

"I still have bad coughing fits. The drugs make me feel weary and queasy. But I'm pretty good other than that. 'Least I'm almost done with the first session of drugs."

"So, you and Mark."

"What about us?"

"What are you?"

"I think we're back together. But if you ask him, he won't say that. I think he doesn't wanna admit I'm anything more than his prostitute."

"He still paying you for sex with gifts?"

"I mean… Not still, since I'm sick." she laughed.

"You know, I think you're wrong. I think he really cares about you."

"Oh, I know he cares. I just wish we would stop being exclusive about it."

"Want me to talk to him?" Christi asked.

"No." Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"Well than what do you expect if you aren't willing to do anything about it?"

"It's… Complicated."

"Always is."

"But for real, this is complicated." Veronica laughed.

XXX

"Mark!" Christi shouted. She walked towards him at the nurse's station.

"What!" he asks turning around.

"Veronica wants you to be stop being so exclusive about whatever is going on with you guys. It's bothering her."

"Why is it bothering her?" he asks.

"I don't know! It just is!" Christi said.

"I'm gonna go and talk to her."

"NO! Then she'll know that I talked to you and she'd kill me. Please don't!"

"Then why did…." He starts but gets cut off.

"Because she's like family to me and I love her and want her to be happy and right now this is bothering her so you need to stop being so exclusive about whatever is going on with you guys."

"But…"

"Come on Mark! Please don't say a word to her that I talked you." Christi begs as she gets paged.

"Look I gotta go. I have an emergency to get to." She said. XXXX

Hey, what's the case?" Christi asked, arriving at the emergency platform. She was already in her trauma gown and an intern was tying the back for her.

"A car collided with a train. There was one adult and one child." The EMT explained, rolling out the child. The little girl was severely battered in most places, especially her head. "Multiple blunt trauma protocal. Hypertensive crisis, obvious head and chest injuries."

"Alright, sweetie, can you hear me?" Christi asked, shining a flashlight in her eyes.

"Yes," the little girl sputtered, blood coming from her mouth.

"She's hemorrhaging!" Christi said. XXXX

"Hey, sweetie." Mark greeted Veronica.

Veronica coughed and waved, "Hey, come sit. What's on your mind?"

"Umm, nothing." he shrugged.

"No, seriously." Veronica laughed.

"Well, Christi told me that you want to stop being exclusive."

"I told her not to tell you anything." Veronica said, more confused than angry.

"Yeah, don't tell her I told you. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"She wasn't supposed to tell you either." Veronica laughed.

"So you wanna be… Nonexclusive?" he asked.

"Yes!" Veronica nodded, "Yes, I want us to be out and proud!"

"Well…" he shrugged, "I guess that can work. How?"

"You can stop denying that we're in a relationship to anyone that asks." she suggested.

"Will do."

"You can stop buying me amazing gifts."

"Do you really want that?" Mark inquired.

"Yes. You can buy me nice gifts every now and then, like on Yom Kippur and Independence Day, and of course on all the days that you're actually supposed to like Valentine's Day, my birthday and Christmas. But also every celebrated day, and maybe every other weekday." Veronica laughed.

Mark laughed too and kissed her cheek, "Alright. What else?"

"We can go and get married at the courthouse and pretend like we never got divorced."

That caught him by surprise, but he nodded, "I like that idea. It'll be like we just took a break." he said, "You don't by any chance still have your ring, do you?"

"No." Veronica shook her head, "I sold it and gave my sister the money."

"You gave your sister the money from the ring I bought you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Veronica nodded, "She needed it to support her family, and it was my obligation to help! What was I supposed to do? Watch my nieces starve?"

"No, I understand." Mark said, "But I'm not buying you a new ring."

"I think that the Tiffany's one will do just fine."

"Which Tiffany's one?" he asked, "The sapphire one?"

"No, the one where the band is the Xs, and the diamonds are like, wedged in all around the gold."

"Oh," he nodded, "Where is that one?"

"It might be in the nightstand." she said, leaning over. Sure enough, the gold ring was there, glinting. Along with other expensive jewelry.

Veronica had practically made this her home with all her gifts, a lot of her clothing, and even her own bed sheets-she had made a big deal about getting Egyptian cotton bedding from her home. She said if she was gonna spend so many months in here, she wasn't gonna be uncomfortable so she had Harmony go and get the right ones.

"Hello, hello." Teddy said, knocking on the door.

"Hey," Veronica said, "Been coughing up a storm here. I don't know where you were."

Teddy looked apologetic, "I'm sorry. But you know, even on the medications, you're still gonna cough. I can't do much. I'll prescribe you an antihistamine for it, but that's all. Sorry, Veronica." Teddy said sincerely, then picked her chart up, "Alright, you're doing good. You are only a month and a half along, so you're doing as expected."

"Alright."

"Have you taken your drugs today?" Teddy asked.

"I took some cocaine if that's what you mean by drugs." Veronica teased.

"Why am I asking? I should just have them administered through IV."

"That'd make me more tired though!" she whined.

"Good, it would be fine for you to catch up on some sleep." Teddy reprimanded, looking at Mark in a reprimanding way.

"What?" he asked incredulously, "I'm not keeping her up!"

"Liar." Teddy accused.

"Yeah, Mark, you liar!" Veronica said, "I need security to get him out of here! Security!" Mark rolled his eyes and Veronica poked him for his attention, "I'm kidding, you know that."

Mark laughed and so did Veronica, and they shared a moment of peace. XXXX

Christi walked into Veronica's room, and sighed.

"Hey, my dear!" Veronica greeted her. She took one look at Christi's tired, aching expression and asked, "Tough day?"

"Incredibly. I had a child in a car crash. I couldn't save her." Christi sat on her bed.

Veronica rubbed her back and said, "That's hard on anyone… But is it especially hard on you?"

"Yeah… It was." Christi nodded.

Veronica sighed, "I remember when Harmony was little, she was very reckless. I was working, and the nanny was a ditz. Seriously, she couldn't keep my kid under control for one minute. So one day, Mark and I, we're working double shifts. And I get paged, and I go to the emergency room and I see my own daughter, and the nanny is nowhere to be found. Harmony's sitting with a nurse, crying her little eyes out and I rush over. I asked Harmony what was wrong and she told me she hurt her arm when she fell out a tree, which both she and the nanny knew she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Then I asked Harmony where the nanny was, and Harmony said she went to get some food over an hour ago. And I call her, I chew her out, then she hangs up on me and I call back an hour later to find out she cancelled her phone plan. The nanny agency I got her from never heard of her. So I have to first fix my daughter's arm up. It turns out Harmony broke her entire arm and when I took her home, I saw that the nanny stole half my jewelry box and a floor lamp! How nuts is that, right?

"You're thinking it can't get any worse, but then next time I'm back at the hospital, I get two interesting cases on the same day. One was a child-a John Doe child-who broke every bone in his body. I forgot how, but it happened. We couldn't find this child's parents, any of his relatives. We didn't know anything about him, not even his own name because he got amnesia. Later in the day, I wasn't able to save him. He died, then I got another case.

"A lady got in a car crash, she was critical. What was on her though, what she was wearing, was fifteen thousand dollars worth of jewels. And impaled in her chest was the bottom half of the base of an awfully familiar floor lamp. And apparently, on the other end was a dead deer but they'd already removed it. They were just skewered on there, like a shish kebob. And this Jane Doe-we couldn't find an ID on her-ended up dying because I of course couldn't do much for her.

"So I had this strong feeling the two cases that day were related, but I couldn't act on my actions because I just couldn't do anything. But two fatalities in the same day, both strangely related, and to my daughter too. It was a wacky, wacky day." Veronica finished her shocking story.

Christi paused, wide eyed, but asked, "How does that relate to my day?"

"I don't know, but I think they're related." Veronica laughed, "It was an interesting story though, huh?"

"Absolutely. I'm not even sure if I should believe you or not."

Veronica laughed and shrugged, "I could have been hallucinating for all I know. I mean, Harmony definitely broke her arm… But for all we know, I could have been on 'shrooms the entire thing about the jewelry and the lamp, and the kid and the deer and everything. A bad trip, you know?"

Christi smiled and shrugged, "We'll never know."

"Well we can find out with medical records, but why ruin a perfectly good mystery, right, Scooby?"

"Right, Shaggy."


End file.
